Pourquoi faut il tomber d'une échelle ?
by Halexia Black
Summary: Anouka Belman était une fille simple et un beau jour elle tombe dans les bras du plus bel homme qu'elle n'est jamais vu. Tout ça à cause d'une simple échelle. OSRLOC.2ème PUBLICATION DU CHAP1.
1. Chapter 1

**Donc voici la deuxième publication de mon premier One-Shot, j'ai effectué quelques petits changement qui j'espère plairont à ceux qui l'ont déjà lu, ainsi qu'à ceux qui ne l'ont jamais lu. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis. **

**Disclaime : rien ne m'appartient tout est à JK Rowling sauf Anouka et Aglaé.**

****

**_Pourquoi faut-il tomber d'une échelle ?_**

Cherchez sur une carte du monde et trouvez l'Angleterre (un petit machin tout déchiqueté vers le milieu et qui est entouré d'eau).

Cherchez sur une carte d'Angleterre et trouvez Londres (une grosse tache, en bas à droite vous ne pouvez pas la louper !).

Cherchez sur un plan de Londres, et trouvez Crouch End (un drôle de nom mais un joli coin). Ensuite, cherchez Palace Height Road, (le numéro 32 pour être précis). Quand vous aurez trouvé le 32, mettez-vous sur le trottoir d'en face et admirez la « beauté » de l'immeuble qui s'offre à vos yeux. Bien, vous l'avez trouvez et maintenant cherchez la fenêtre du quatrième étage se situant à votre gauche. Voilà ! Vous êtes entrain de regardez bêtement une des quatre fenêtres de l'appartement 21, mon appartement !

Je m'appelle Anouka Belman, mes amis me surnom Anouk (très original comme surnom !). Je vis dans cet appartement depuis la fin de mes études littéraires, c'est-à-dire depuis 2 ans. Celui-ci révèle très bien mon caractère, comme mes vêtements à vrai dire, je suis simple et timide. Par exemple, je ne porte pas des vêtements flash, pas que je ne porte que du noir, non ! Mais il est vrai que je ne suis pas voyante, dans la rue les gens ne se retournent pas sur mon passage, je ne suis qu'une personne parmi tant d'autres. C'est peut être pour cela que ma vie amoureuse est un véritable désastre, comme dit mon amie Aglaé (je vous en parle plus tard de celle la !), je ne suis pas laide, c'est juste que je ne me mets pas assez en valeur. Passer des heures devant un miroir, je déteste ça, déjà que je ne suis jamais à l'heure, imaginez si je commence à me maquiller ! Je suis ni trop grande, ni trop petite, ni trop grosse, ni trop maigre, mes cheveux sont noirs et mes yeux sont bleus foncés.

A quinze minutes à pieds de chez moi, se trouve mon travail, une librairie que je tiens avec mon associée et meilleure amie Aglaé Ford (comme la marque de voitures). Cette fille est tout le contraire de moi, excentrique à souhait et d'une timidité bien refoulée dans un coin de sa personne. Nous pourrions même dire que celle si est quasi inexistante. Aglaé cherche à me caser avec tout les garçons qu'elle croise, pour être plus précise, elle s'occupe toujours de ce qui ne la regarde pas. Mais je l'adore quand même, nous nous connaissons depuis le lycée et nous avons fait les mêmes études supérieures ; alors quand nous avons vu cette annonce dans le journal parlant d'une librairie à vendre, nous avons sauté sur l'occasion. Voilà pourquoi aujourd'hui nous sommes associées. Cette librairie est une librairie familiale comme dit Aglaé, elle ne ressemble en rien aux grandes librairies que nous trouvons aujourd'hui dans tout Londres. Non, elle, elle est petite, sa décoration est ancienne et simple, on peut y trouver toutes sortes de livres, ça passe des livres sortis depuis deux semaines, aux livres qui existent depuis déjà bien des années. Haa ! On l'aime notre librairie.

A vrai dire mon histoire commence ici dans cette librairie. C'est là que toute ma vie a été chamboulée, c'est là que je l'ai vu pour la première fois. C'était un jour comme les autres, je venais de faire mes quinze minutes matinales de marche quotidienne pour me rendre au travail. Aglaé était déjà là.

« Salut toi ça va ? demanda Aglaé.

- Bien merci et toi.

- Moi à merveille et dis moi ces amours ?

- Aglaé arrête un peu avec ça, il est à peine 9 heures du matin ! Alors je t'en pris, dis moi plutôt ce qu'il faut faire !

-Comme tu voudras, mais sache qu'un jour tu me remercieras d'avoir tant insister sur ce sujet !

- J'en suis certaine ! Le travail, Aglaé, le travail…

- Oui, oui c'est bon ! Alors, la commande de livres que nous avons fait l'autre jour est arrivée, tu n'as qu'à la mettre en rayon pendant que moi je m'occupe des factures. Mais réfléchis bien, si tu passais moins de temps dans ton travail peut-être que….

- Aglaé, STOP, je m'occupe des livres et toi des factures. »

Sauf que ce jour là, il aurait mieux fallu que se sois moi qui m'occupe des factures, ainsi je ne me saurais pas ridiculisée devant lui. Donc je me suis retrouvée sur une échelle à ranger des livres dans une étagère, j'avais vaguement entendu la sonnette de la porte mais je ne m'étais pas détournée de mon rangement qui s'avérait acrobatique, tellement acrobatique que j'en perdis l'équilibre en essayant de ranger un livre sur les animaux sauvages en Afrique. Je suis donc tombée mais au lieu de me retrouver affalé par terre sur les fesses, je me suis retrouvée nez à nez avec des yeux dorés. Il se passa quelques secondes avant que je calcule (j'ai toujours été nulle en maths) que je me trouvais dans les bras d'un charmant jeune homme aux cheveux d'un blonds foncés.

« Vous allez bien, vous ne vous êtes pas fait mal ? me demanda gentiment l'homme.

- Hein ? Heu… non, non ça va merci de m'avoir rattrapée : répondis je en me relevant et en me détachant de lui.

- De rien. Mais vous êtes sûr que tous va bien, rien de cassé ?

- Certaine tous va bien, merci quand même ; »

J'étais prête à retourner dans mon rangement qui après être acrobatique, était devenu suicidaire, lorsque le bel inconnu me coupa le chemin :

« Dites puisque vous tombez des étagères, vous devez donc travailler dans cette librairie, est-ce que vous pourriez me dire où je pourrai trouver _Macbeth_ de _William Shakespeare._

- Oui bien sûr, suivez moi. »

Je me dirigea donc vers le rayon LITTERATURE ANGLAISE, tout en y allant j'essayais de retrouver mes esprits, il faut dire que tomber d'une échelle et atterrir dans les bras d'inconnu, ma foi fort séduisant, ça ne m'étais encore jamais arrivée. Et le fait, que ce dernier me suive, n'arrangeait en rien la situation.

« Quelle édition souhaitez vous Monsieur ? demandais je quand nous arrivâmes enfin devant le rayon et que j'essayais en vain, d'adopter une attitude de vendeuse après le désastre de l'échelle.

- Heu… j'en sais rien.

- Edition récente ou édition ancienne.

- Il y a un différence entre les deux ?

- Hum…oui : répondis je en essayant de ne pas rire, cet homme n'était pas un expert de la littérature. Si vous aimez vous dire que le livre que vous tenez dans vos mains à une plus grande valeur. Autrement, non il n'y a aucunes différences, le texte est identique que se soit la nouvelle ou l'ancienne édition. Cependant, la plus récente, à quelques notes au bas des pages, ce qui pour un lecteur assidu et amoureux des livres, est considéré comme un sacrilège.

- Bien, alors donnez moi la plus ancienne que vous avez.

-Tenez, pour le régler allez à la caisse mon amie s'en chargera. Au revoir.

- Au revoir et merci. »

Je ne savais rien de cet homme, mais j'avais déjà l'impression de l'aimer. C'était vraiment bête, il était simplement venu acheter un livre comme n'importe quels autres clients, pas la peine de croire à une magnifique histoire d'amour à l'eau de rose, du genre celle qu'on voit au cinéma ou qu'on lit dans un roman style _Arlequin._ Pourtant moi j'y croyais, je ni pouvais rien j'étais une romantique de nature. Chaque jour qui passait, j'espérais le voir franchir le seuil de la porte de la librairie, qu'il viendrait me demander un autre conseil sur un autre livre et que par la même occasion il me donnait rendez-vous le soir même dans un magnifique restaurant. Chose qui n'arriva jamais vous vous en doutez.

Trois semaines passèrent, avant que par un fabuleux hasard je le recroise. J'étais au supermarché le plus proche de chez moi, entrain de faire mes courses pour le dîner que j'avais prévu avec Aglaé. Je me trouvais dans le rayon surgelé, avec dans une main un paquet de lasagnes et dans l'autre mon portable. J'étais gentiment entrain de me disputer avec mon amie sur le plat de résistance de notre dîner amical quand quelqu'un me demanda :

« Vous tombez toujours de votre échelle ? »

Cette fois-ci, mon esprit calcula très vite, c'était lui, le jeune homme aux yeux dorés de la librairie. Je me retournais lentement, tout en raccrochant au nez d'Aglaé.

« Haa…heu..bonjour, non je ne tombe plus de mon échelle, merci. Et vous _Shakespeare _?

- Je n'en sais rien ce n'était pas pour moi, mais pour une amie, c'était son anniversaire, elle adore les livres. Amie, pas petite amie : rectifia-t-il lorsqu'il s'aperçut de mon expression au moment où il avait prononcé le mot amie. Je ne me suis même pas présenté Remus Lupin.

- Enchanté, Anouka Belman. Bon..heu…

- Ca vous dirait un bon dîner un de ces soirs, enfin vous êtes pas obligé d'accepter, c'est juste une proposition.

-Hein ? Heu…oui bien sûr pas de problème.

- Vendredi soir, ça vous va ?

- Parfait ! Venez me cherchez à la librairie, c'est toujours moi qui la ferme le vendredi.

- Bien, on fait comme ça. A vendredi, 19h30 alors.

- A vendredi,19h30. »

Les deux jours avant ce dîner furent deux jours de grandes préparations. Aglaé n'arrêtait pas de me donner des conseils et ça m'énervait plus qu'autre chose. Quand enfin le moment tant attendu arriva, je ne savais plus du tout comment me comporter. Devais je espéré plus qu'un simple dîner ? Où m'avait il invité simplement pour qu'on devienne amis ? A la fin de cette soirée j'eu la réponse à ces deux questions, je pouvais espérer plus qu'un simple dîner amical. La soirée c'était merveilleusement bien passé, Remus était un véritable gentleman, nous n'avions pas arrêté de discuter de tout et de rien, chose incroyable pour quelqu'un de timide comme moi, mais Remus m'avais tout de suite mise à l'aise. Après m'avoir raccompagné jusqu'à chez moi, il m'avait tout simplement embrassé et n'avait pas cherché à aller plus loin. En fait, le plus loin c'était produit après trois autres dîners et je peux vous dire que se fut un des moments les plus merveilleux de toute ma vie.

Trois mois s'écoulèrent, Remus avait fini par aménager dans mon appartement, il disait qu'il en avait marre devoir rentrer chez lui juste pour changer de vêtements. Il venait aussi très souvent à la librairie pour nous aider, je le soupçonnais de venir seulement pour s'assurer que je ne tomberai pas une autre fois de mon échelle, bien que cette tache je l'avais légué à Aglaé.

Aujourd'hui, nous étions tous les deux chez moi ou plutôt chez nous, à ne rien faire de spécial. Remus était allongé sur le canapé et avait l'air tendu comme si il me cachait quelque chose. Exaspérée par son comportement je fini donc par lui faire craché le morceau.

« Bon qu'est ce que tu as à la fin ? lui demandais je. Tu es vraiment bizarre aujourd'hui.

- Tu crois à la magie ?

- Pardon ?

- Crois-tu à la magie, aux sorciers ?

- Ca dépend de quelle magie tu parles mon cœur.

- Je parle de la magie avec baguette, aux créatures magiques, aux fées, je ne sais pas moi, je parle de toute la magie, de la magie en générale.

- J'y croirai quand j'aurai rencontré un vrai sorcier avec de vrais pouvoirs. :répondis je sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

- Sérieusement, si je te dis que je suis un sorcier de surcroît un loup-garou, que tous mes amis sont des sorciers et que je n'ai pas fait mes études à Oxford comme je te l'ai toujours dis, mais dans une des meilleures écoles de sorcelleries du monde Poudlard. Tu me crois ?

- Très drôle Remus, mais ça ne marche pas avec moi, désolé. Trouves autre chose, mon chéri !

- Ce n'est pas une blague, c'est la vérité. »

Et pour justifier ces quelques mots, il sortit un bout de bois et fît apparaître un bouquet de roses rouges dans sa main libre.

« Tu me crois maintenant ?

- Faut que j'aille prendre l'air !

-Anouk attends ! »

Mais c'était trop tard j'étais déjà dehors. Remus un sorcier, dans trente secondes Aglaé va me sauter dessus en me criant surprise. Mais Aglaé ne me sauta jamais dessus, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence Remus avait dit vrai. Alors comment devais-je réagir ? Je lui cris dessus et je le chasse de chez moi en le traitant de monstre ou bien je lui dis que ça ne me dérange en rien et que je suis prête à l'accepter même si il est un sorcier loup-garou. Mon cœur et mon cerveau penchaient largement vers la deuxième solution. De plus je comprenait mieux pourquoi Remus était toujours absent un fois par mois, c'était à cause de la lune. Sans compter la fois, où il avait perdu sa montre qui était sur le buffet et que le temps que je me retourne, celle-ci avait disparue. Tout en réfléchissant je n'avais pas remarqué que j'étais de retour au point de départ, c'est-à-dire devant mon appartement. Quand enfin je pris la décision de rentré à l'intérieur au lieu de rester plantée devant la porte, je retrouvais Remus la tête dans ses mains entrain de se balancer d'avant en arrière. C'était un de ses tics lorsqu'il était nerveux et perturbé. Je savais qu'il m'avait entendu car il avait fini par arrêter son balancement. Je me décidai à briser ce silence.

« Tu peux faire quoi d'autres d'intéressant avec ta baguette ? »

Il se retourna d'un seul coup, se leva et se dirigea vers moi, il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de moi. Je ne l'avais encore jamais vue aussi pale et inquiet. Ses cheveux étaient tout ébouriffés. A ce moment précis, il ne ressemblait en rien au Remus que je connaissais, il donnait l'impression d'un enfant qui attendait sa punition après une grosse bêtise. Quand, il pris la parole sa voix tremblait :

« Je peux te déplacer un meuble sans le moindre effort, je peux t'emmener n'importe où et pleins d'autres choses. Anouk, je comprendrai très bien si tu me chassais de chez toi en me traitant de monstre, mais je veux que tu saches que je t'aime vraiment et…..

- Chuut…je sais et ne t'inquiètes pas, tu es le plus beau et le plus doux monstre que je n'ai jamais connu. »

Remus sourit et m'embrassa. C'est histoire était faite pour durée.

**.FIN.**

**Voilà j'espère que ce petit One-Shot vous a plu, ba dite le moi le petit bouton à gauche de votre écran et appuyer dessus.**

**Gros bisous à tous et à toutes.**

**Bonne vacances à tous ceux qui y sont !**

**PS : le One-Shot 2 sera aussi modifié je pense peut être avant la fin des vacances.**

**°°°°°Pendant que j'y suis-je vais faire un peu de pub pour des films et acteurs : en fait, voilà je viens de découvrir il y a de ça quelques mois, le monde magique de Bollywood avec des films comme La Famille indienne, Devdas, Main hoon na et pleins d'autres encore. Ainsi que, des acteurs comme Shah Ruhk Khan, Kajol…. Je vous conseille vivement de vous plonger dans cette culture différente mais magnifique.°°°°°**

**H.BLACK**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alors voilà sur la demande Thealie voici une suite de mon One-Shot, j'espère que ça plaira à tout le monde. Je rappelle que rien ne m'appartient sauf certains personnages (quand même !).**

**On peut considérer ce chapitre comme un One-Shot 2…**

**Je rappelle que j'ai déjà publier ce One-Shot mais que quelques modifications ont été faits, voilà bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas votre avis compte beaucoup !**

**_.Du monde moldu au monde magique._**

« Oh non ! Il manquait plus que cela ! »

Le talon de ma chaussure droite me resta dans les mains, ma journée commençait vraiment mais vraiment très mal. En effet, je m'était quelques minutes plutôt brûlée avec cette fichue bouilloire qui fonctionnait une fois sur deux. Puis, j'avais filé le seul et unique collant couleur chair qu'il me restait et maintenant je cassais le talon de ma chaussure droite. Tout ceci parce que mon horrible réveil avait oublié de sonner et que aujourd'hui devait être mon jour maudit.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » me demanda une voix masculine.

Peut être qu'aujourd'hui était mon jour maudit mais j'avais la chance depuis quatre mois de vivre avec l'homme le plus doux, le plus beau, le plus patient mais surtout le plus bizarre que je connaisse…Remus Lupin. Effectivement, Remus est un sorcier, pas un simple sorcier, oh que non, il est sorcier et loup-garou. Je sais c'est assez fou. J'ai eu aussi un peu de mal à y croire et surtout à l'accepter au début, mais croyez-moi c'est super sympa d'avoir un sorcier chez soi, ils font pleins choses sans se fatiguer, alors que nous moldus la simple idée de le faire nous fatiguent. Mais vous savez Remus est tellement merveilleux que ses cotés bizarres sont très vite oubliés.

« Anouk ? Ca va ? » me redemanda Remus.

Haaa ! Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être beau, juste là, à l'encadrement de la porte de notre chambre, avec son côté nonchalant et…

« Ici Remus, appelle Anouka, est ce que vous me recevez ?

Hein….eu…. oui je te reçois.

Ca va ?

Oui et non, non car je viens juste de casser le talon de ma chaussure et oui car je suis sûr que tu vas m'aider. N'est ce pas ?

Anouk, j'ai beau être un sorcier je ne peux pas à chaque fois que tu as besoin de moi t'aider. Tu n'auras qu'à aller t'acheter une autre paire de chaussures…

Remus je n'en ai pas le temps, je suis déjà en retard, Aglaé va me tuer et puis aujourd'hui n'est vraiment pas…

...ta journée, j'avais cru le remarquer. Aller donne-moi ça, _Reparo_, je suis trop gentil avec toi.

T'es un amour ! Bon aller j'y vais !

Anouka ! Tu n'as pas oublié que ce soir mes amis viennent manger à la maison à vingt heures ?

C'est…c'est ce soir ?

Tu avais oublié.

Non ! Pour qui tu me prends voyons !

Pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas toujours toute sa tête.

Bon c'est vrai j'avais oublié mais maintenant je m'en souviens, tes amis viennent à 9 heures.

8 heures

Quoi ?

Ils viennent à 8 heures.

Oui, et bien c'est ce que je viens de dire 8 heures.

Bien sûr, allez dépêche toi, tu vas être encore plus en retard, Aglaé va encore m'accuser !

Tu as raison et surtout ne t'inquiètes pas je serai là à temps. Aller bisous j'y vais. »

Après avoir pris le temps d'embrasser Remus, je partie en quatrième vitesse. Quand j'arrive enfin à la librairie, c'est une Aglaé de mauvaise humeur qui m'accueille en me lançant des phrases sans aucun sens si on les mélangeaient : « Tu es encore en retard. Paul est un pauvre mec (Paul est son petit ami en date ou plutôt était son petit ami en date). Tu as vu à quelle heure tu arrives avec tout le boulot que nous avons ! »

« Aglaé, STOP ! Viens t'asseoir et expliques-moi ce qui t'arrives exactement.

Ce qui m'arrive et bien Paul m'a quitté pour sa secrétaire et toi tu es en retard d'une demi-heure comme toujours depuis que tu sors avec ton sorcier.

Aglaé était au courant du statut de Remus, je l'avais prévenu deux semaines après que celui-ci me l'ai avoué, bien sûr j'avais demandé à Remus si je pouvais la prévenir. Aussi fou que ce la soit, il avait accepté qu'Aglaé soit au courant et celle-ci avait trouvé ça formidable d'avoir comme petit ami un sorcier/loup garou.

« Ah, cette fois ci ce n'est pas la faute de mon sorcier comme tu dis, c'est la faute de mon réveil, de ma bouilloire, de mon collant et de mon talon. De plus, oublie Paul il ne te méritait pas et viens plutôt manger à la maison ce soir, en plus ça m'arrangera car il y a les amis de Remus qui viennent et ça me stresse.

C'est aujourd'hui ?

Oui hélas, je ne connais rien à son monde, Remus m'en parle peu, je pense qu'il essaye d'être un parfait moldu avec moi, c'est bien pour ça qu'il a mis autant de temps avant de me présenter à ses amis. Mais là j'aurai préféré qu'il oubli ce rendez-vous.

Ne ne t'inquiètes pas, au pire vu que tu m'invites et bien je serai là. »

Le reste de la journée passa beaucoup trop vite à mon goût, les paroles d'Aglaé m'avaient rassuré un certain temps mais le stresse se repointa très vite à ma porte. Et pour ne rien arranger la librairie due fermer plus tard que d'habitude, les clients avaient dû se liguer contre moi pour venir tous à la fermeture et ainsi me mettre en retard.

« Remus va me tuer une demi-heure de retard, dire que je lui avait promis d'arriver à l'heure pour une fois ! » me lamentait-je en arrivant devant la porte de l'appartement.

Je me mise à respirer un grand coup pour essayer, je dis bien essayer de faire évacuer ce maudit stresse qui me suivait depuis le matin. Enfin après cet exercice de respiration, je me décidai enfin à sonner, vu que la tête en l'air que je suis avait oublié ses clés sur la commode du salon. Mais surprise, ce ne fut pas Remus qui m'ouvrit mais un ravissant jeune homme, bien bâtit, aux yeux rieurs et au teint pâle accentuer par la couleur sombre de ses cheveux.

« Salut beau gosse.

Aglaé, tu viens juste de quitter Paul : m'exclamais-je.

Rectification c'est lui qui m'a quitté !

Et bien sachez joli demoiselle qu'il avait tord : commença l'inconnu de mon appartement. Enfin bon vous désirez ?

Rentrez chez moi.

Rentrez chez vous ?

Sirius laisse les rentrer : c'était la voix de Remus donc l'inconnu de la porte devait être un de ses amis.

Bien si le sage a parlé je suis dans l'obligation de vous laisser entrer.

Trop aimable à vous. »

Quand enfin, je pu rentrer chez moi je découvris trois têtes inconnus qui me dévisageaient de haut en bas. Il y avait une fille de mon âge, les cheveux roux et des yeux verts, elle tenait la main d'un jeune homme aux cheveux d'un noir de jais et en bataille. Remus était assis entre celui-ci et un autre jeune homme assez grassouillet et plus petit que les deux autres.

« Tu avais dû oublier ceci ce matin : me dit Remus en me montrant mes clés puis en m'embrassant.

Ah…eu…oui.

Calme toi il ne vont pas te manger : me souffla-t-il. Salut Aglaé comment va tu ?

Bien merci.

Je suis désolé pour Paul.

Au ce n'est pas grave, je lui souhaite juste tous les malheurs du monde avec sa secrétaire.

Ton petit ami est parti avec sa secrétaire, franchement il devait avoir une poussière dans l'œil : s'exclama le dénommé Sirius.

Les filles je vous présente Sirius Black, tombeur de ses dames. »

Remus continua alors a présentez le reste de ses amis, la jeune fille s'appelait Lily Evans et futur Mme Potter, en effet le jeune homme qui lui tenait la main n'était autre que James Potter, enfin le petit grassouillet était Peter Pettigrown. Après les présentations, Remus nous invita à se diriger vers la table pour commencer le dîner. Aglaé et Sirius s'étaient mis l'un près de l'autre, ils avaient l'air déjà très complice.

« Alors mon vieux Lunard comment a tu donc rencontré Anouka ? demanda James lorsque le repas pris fin.

C'est une longue histoire.

Mais nous avons tout notre temps Remus.

Bien, Anouk tu leurs raconte ?

Pourquoi moi ?

Parce que tout ceci ne se serait jamais passé si…enfin tu c'est bien, je vais pas leurs dire ça gâcherait la surprise.

Bon ok, j'ai compris. »

Je me mise donc à raconter comme Remus et moi avions liés connaissance. Comment celui-ci m'avait rattrapé lorsque j'étais tombé de mon échelle.

« Tu veux dire que tout est arrivé parce que tu allais acheter mon cadeau d'anniversaire : demanda Lily

Et oui tout ça à cause de _William_ _Shakespeare. _: répondit Remus.

En tout cas merci c'était un très beau livre et la collection était parfaite.

C'est bien beau mais ton histoire n'est pas finie Anouka : fit remarquer Sirius.

Ah oui, et bien quelques semaines plus tard Remus m'a fait peur dans un rayon de surgelés.

Un quoi ? demanda James.

Laisse tomber mon chéri, je t'expliquerai ceci un autre jour. : plaisanta Lily.

Enfin bon, j'en ai raccroché au nez d'Aglaé et Remus m'a invité à dîner, comme vous vous en doutez j'ai accepté et voilà.

Ah sacré Lunard ! T'arrives toujours à te mettre dans des situations insolites.

Et oui Patmol que veux tu je suis insolite.

Deux heures plus tard alors que la nuit était déjà bien entamée, les amis de Remus se retirèrent. Sirius proposa de raccompagner Aglaé chez elle, celle-ci ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. La soirée c'était magnifiquement bien passée, j'avais appris plus de choses sur Remus en une soirée qu'en trois mois. En ce moment j'attendais que Remus vienne se coucher pour enfin me reposer de cette soirée mouvementée.

« Alors c'était pas si dur ? demanda Remus en s'allongeant près de moi.

Non c'était même très agréable.

Dis moi lundi c'est ton jour de congé ?

Oui pourquoi ?

Je dois aller à Poudlard alors si tu veux venir….

Si tu veux que je vienne, bien sûr que oui !

Tu c'est que je t'aime toi.

Prouve le… »

La nuit était loin d'être finie.

Le lundi arriva plus vite que prévu. Remus m'expliqua alors le fonctionnement de la poudre de cheminette, il avait beau prendre tout son temps pour me le faire comprendre, je n'étais pas très rassurée à l'idée de grimper dans des flammes et de faire confiance à de la poudre pour se déplacer. Quand enfin, après un voyage qui me parut une éternité, nous arrivâmes à Poudlard, je crue m'évanouir quand un des portraits qui décorait la salle qui servait d'arrivé pour les visiteurs, se mis à saluer Remus.

« Désolé, j'avais oublié de te prévenir pour les tableaux » s'excusa Remus.

Avant de me faire visiter l'endroit où il avait passé sept années de sa vie, Remus devait aller voir Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de ce somptueux château.

« Tu vas voir il est assez spécial mais avec de l'habitude on si fait, _Sucette à l'anis _: me prévient Remus.

Sucette à l'anis ?

Ah oui c'est le mot de passe pour accéder au bureau du directeur. C'est très répandu dans Poudlard, ce système de mot de passe. Par exemple pour accéder au dortoir des différentes maisons. On est arrivé »

En effet, devant nous se trouvait une porte en bois, sculptée à certains endroits. Après que Remus est frappé, nous entrâmes et un sorcier d'un certain âge nous accueilli. Il portait de drôles de petites lunettes en demi-lune et portait une robe de sorcier fuchsia.

« Ah Remus te voici enfin, oh et cette joli demoiselle doit être Anouka, je présume.

Exactement : répondit Remus. Vous souhaitiez me voir professeur ?

Oui en effet, j'ai un poste de professeur qui c'est libéré dernièrement et avec la rentrée qui approche, il me faut au plus vite trouver un remplaçant. J'ai pensé à vous.

A moi, vous avez pensé à moi. Vous êtes complètement cinglé professeur, je suis un loup-garou.

Je le sais, mais des mesures ont déjà été prises, chaque parent d'élèves a été mis au courant de votre situation et ils ont tous accepté que vous enseignez à leurs enfants la Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

Vous plaisantez, j'espère.

Je suis peut être cinglé mais je ne plaisante jamais avec ce genre de chose Remus. Alors réfléchissez y et donnez moi votre réponse le plus tôt possible. »

Cela faisait plus d'une heure que nous marchions Remus et moi, en silence, dans le parc de Poudlard, depuis que le professeur Dumbledore lui avait fait cette proposition d'embauche.

« Pourquoi n'accepterais-tu pas Remus : lui demandai-je pour pouvoir enfin briser ce silence pesant. C'est une chance pour toi et c'est…

…de la folie : me coupa Remus.

Ah oui et en quoi ? Tu as le droit comme tout sorcier d'avoir un emploi bien payé.

Le problème c'est que ça ne marche pas ainsi.

En es tu sûr ? Les parents ont accepté que tu enseignes à leurs enfants malgré ta condition. Alors qu'est ce qui te bloque ? Plus rien, alors arrêtes de chercher des excuses bidon.

Et nous, qu'est ce que tu fais de nous ?

Je ne vois pas le rapport Remus.

Je devrai vivre ici, à Poudlard pendant toute l'année sauf durant la période des vacances. Serais-tu prête à sacrifier ton travail dans la librairie que tu as créé de tes propres mains ? Serais-tu prête à vivre une histoire d'amour avec un homme que tu ne vois que quelques fois par an ?

Qui te parles de sacrifices Remus ? Je peux vivre à Poudlard et …

...ton travail Anouk, tu en fais quoi de ton travail ?

Si tu ne m'avais pas coupé je te l'aurai donné la solution.

Et bien donne la moi.

La poudre de cheminette.

Quoi ?

Je vivrai ici avec toi durant l'année scolaire et j'irai au travail grâce à la poudre de cheminette. Bien sûr on garde notre appartement pour les vacances et voilà le tour est joué.

Tu serais prête à faire ça ? Alors que tu m'as dit détester la poudre de cheminette comme transport !

Evidemment ! Je finirai bien par mis habituer et lorsque je serai vraiment en retard et bien je serai en retard, pour changer ! Allez viens on vas prévenir Dumbledore que tu acceptes son offre et on rentre à la maison.

Tu es sérieuse ? Tu ferais ça pour moi ?

Oui car je sais que tu le ferais pour moi, allez viens. »

Les semaines étaient passées à une vitesse folle, nous étions plus qu'à quelques heures du départ pour Poudlard. La rentrée était prévue pour le lendemain. Quand enfin, je fusse prête à partir, après moult vérifications des fois que j'aurais oublié quelques choses, Remus resta assis sur le canapé du salon.

« Bon qu'est ce que tu attends Remus, je suis prête on peut y aller.

Pas moi, j'ai oublié de faire quelque chose.

Ah et c'est quoi parce que pour une fois se ne sera pas de ma faute si on arrive en retard !

J'ai oublier de te demander….de te demander… »

Il se leva, s'approcha pour se mettre à ma hauteur et me regarda droit dans les yeux. Il avait se regard sérieux, le même que lorsqu'il m'avait annoncé son statut de sorcier.

« Pour me demander quoi Remus ?

Detedemanderenmariage.

Remus enclenche le mode ralentit, je n'ai rien compris. Tu veux me demander quoi ?

En mariage, je veux te demander ta main.

Co…comment ?

Anouka veux-tu devenir ma femme ?

Après mûre réflexion…. OUI !

Vraiment ?

Oui vraiment. »

Qui as donc put dire que tomber d'une échelle signifiait automatique la malchance ? On se le demande bien !

**Voilà c'est fini, et je ne ferai pas d'autres chapitres (un moins d'avoir une grande vague d'inspiration) car je trouve que c'est très bien comme cela ainsi vous n'avez qu'à imaginer la suite dans votre tête et ainsi rêver ! lol !**

**J'espère en tout cas que ça vous a plu oublier pas les petites reviews je vous répondrai donc pour les anonymes mettez votre adresse mail !**

**Bisous à tous et bonne fin de vacances et bonne année 2006 !**

**H.BLACK.**


End file.
